greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Sinestro Corps War
History Anti-Monitor's Heralds While patrolling Space Sector 0424, Green Lanterns Graf Toren and Vode-M come across a yellow power ring tearing its way through space. Kyle Rayner joins them and successfully captures and confines the ring before bringing it to Oa. While waiting to meet with the Guardians, the ring breaks free of its confinement and transports Kyle to Qward. At the same time, Oa and Mogo are attacked by Sinestro Corps members who slay a number of Green Lanterns and free Superman-Prime, Nero, and the Cyborg Superman. On Qward, Kyle is confronted by Sinestro and becomes overwhelmed by the combined effort of his army. Sinestro reveals to Kyle that his abilities are derived from the Ion entity, which is the embodiment of willpower itself, much like Parallax is the embodiment of fear. After removing and imprisoning the Ion entity from Kyle's body, Sinestro reveals that the sentient virus Despotellis was responsible for the death of his mother. Broken and overcome with fear, Kyle is sent to the Central Battery of Qward where he is possessed by Parallax, becoming its new host. Parallax and Sinestro then meet with the Sinestro Corps' Guardian, the Anti-Monitor and are revealed to be two of the Anti-Monitor's four heralds, along with the aforementioned Superman-Prime and Cyborg Superman. As the Sinestro Corps continue to attack Green Lanterns across space, Sinestro returns to Korugar to confront his successor's successor Soranik Natu. Sinestro defeats her, but spares her life, calculating that this will force her to stay on Korugar to fulfill her responsibilities as "the Savior of Korugar." Sinestro then returns to Qward to join the battle occurring there. Corps Vs. Corps Arkillo and Kilowog mobilize the bulk of their respective Corps. Salaak instructs Arisia to look after the rookie Green Lantern Sodam Yat, a Daxamite who is prophesied to be the "Ultimate Green Lantern". Along with Mogo, Green Man recovers part of his partner Stel, whom Despotellis had influenced Green Man to attempt to kill. As they prepare to head back to Oa, they find an enormous contingent of Sinestro Corps members behind them, along with Ranx the Sentient City, now enlarged to rival Mogo's size. Meanwhile, Hank Henshaw and the Manhunters complete the creation of a new Warworld in Sector 3601. It is revealed that Henshaw has joined the Sinestro Corps so that the Anti-Monitor can later kill him and allow him to rest in peace. At the same time, Superman-Prime sits on the Earth's Moon, looking at the Earth. Hal Jordan attempts to flee Qward after being overwhelmed by Parallax. The Sinestro Corps begin to attack him until help arrives from the "Lost Lanterns". Their combined efforts hold off the Sinestro Corps before they're attacked by Parallax, who forces the Lanterns to confront their fears and kills Jack T. Chance. The remaining Lanterns flee underground and split into two teams. One team locates the missing Guy Gardner and John Stewart before being confronted by Lyssa Drak, who holds the two Lanterns captive. Green Man, Stel, Mogo, and Bzzd take on several members of the Sinestro Corps. Kilowog and a contingent of Green Lanterns arrive soon afterwards and the two groups engage each other. Ranx is persuaded by Enkafos to drill into Mogo with its' gravity disruptors. In return for Enkafos letting Ranx have revenge on Guy Gardner in return. The Children of the White Lobe prepare to detonate Mogo's core once the drilling is complete. Sodam Yat, Stel, Chthos-Chthas Chthatis and Isamot Kol are sent to attack Ranx directly. At the same time the "Lost Lanterns" continue searching for the Ion entity. Before they can locate it, they're confronted by the Anti-Monitor. Hal, Graf, and Tomar defeat Lyssa Drak and free John and Guy, draining Hal's power ring in the process. Hal breaks into a nearby factory and takes control of ten yellow power rings, using his experience as Parallax's host to power them. Hal and the others attempt to escape, but are stopped by a contingent of the Sinestro Corps, which includes Amon Sur, Parallax and Sinestro. Sinestro has several Manhunters drain the energy from Hal’s rings, depowering them. The "Lost Lanterns" learn that the Anti-Monitor is performing experiments on the Ion entity. After Ke'Haan is killed by the Anti-Monitor, Honnu uses his ring as a distraction and the other Lanterns escape with the Ion entity. Escape to Oa Just as Hal and the others are about to be killed, the Lost Lanterns arrives with the Ion entity and both groups escape back to Oa. Hal, John and Guy return to Earth and warn the Justice League of the Anti-Monitor’s return. On Oa, the Lanterns there learn that the Book of Oa has been rewritten by the Guardians to allow the power rings to kill any Sinestro Corps members. Soon afterwards, the Sinestro Corps, along with the Yellow Central Battery, teleport straight from Qward to the new Warworld and prepare to invade Earth. On Mogo, the Green Lanterns there kill several Sinestro Corps members, including Enkafos, and capture and kill several of the Children of the White Lobe. Salakk arrives to help Kilowog while Arkillo and the remaining Sinestro Corps members retreat. Sodam Yat manages to destroy Ranx from within. The Green Lantern Corps are then contacted by Hal, who warns them of Sinestro’s plan to invade Earth. Invasion of Earth The Sinestro Corps, alongside Superman-Prime and the Manhunters, invade Earth. The Cyborg Superman attacks Superman and Superman-Prime attacks the Justice Society while Hal confronts Parallax just before the latter is about to kill Hal's family. Parallax absorbs Hal inside himself. Hal is able to use a painting made by Kyle's mother to help Kyle overcome his fears and expel Parallax. Parallax, now in his original form, is then contained by Ganthet and Sayd within the Power Batteries of Hal, John, Guy and Kyle. Ganthet and Sayd reveal that they're no longer Guardians. Ganthet gives Kyle a new Power ring and asks Kyle to become a Green Lantern again, which he agrees to. The Anti-Monitor then lands on Earth. Superman-Prime continues his assault as various hero teams join the fight against him. In a joint effort Superman, Supergirl and Power Girl are able to destroy his armour, stripping him of his powers. Meanwhile, more Green Lantern Corps members arrive on Earth and spread out across the globe to face the Sinestro Corps. Kilowog is able to defeat Arkillo in San Diego but decides to remove his ring rather than kill him. As the two sides gather in New York, Sodam Yat attempts to take on the Anti-Monitor but is quickly beaten. As the Anti-Monitor prepares to kill him, the Guardians arrive and place the Ion entity inside Sodam Yat, declaring him the new Ion. Just as Superman-Prime seems beaten, the sun rises and his powers return. Witnessing the creation of the new Ion, Superman-Prime confronts him and they fight in the skies above New York. The pair are matched in terms of power until the fight moves into a Nuclear Power Plant where Sodam Yat's Daxamite physiology causes him to be severely weakened by the lead present in the reactor. As he tries to escape the power plant, Ion is impaled with a lead rod by Prime. His powers diminished by lead poisoning, Sodam Yat continues to fight but Superman-Prime gains the upper hand, beating him seemingly to death. Still holding Sodam Yat in one hand, Superman-Prime turns his attention to the rest of the Corps. Ganthet and Sayd reveal to the four Earth Green Lanterns the final verse of the prophecy, known as “The Blackest Night”, which reveals that four more Corps, each based on a different color, will be created in the future and that war will break out between the seven Corps until they destroy each other and the universe, leading to the "Blackest Night". Hal travels to Coast City and warns the populace to flee, but everyone refuses to leave, and set up green lights in support of Hal and the Corps. Sinestro then attacks Hal and reveals that his plan all along was to make the Guardians approve the use of lethal force and make the universe fear the Green Lantern Corps. Sinestro uses his Manhunters to drain Hal and Kyle's power rings, forcing them to fight on the ground. In New York, the Anti-Monitor begins to create a wall of anti-mater which consumes everything it touches. The Guardians arrive on Earth and attack the Anti-Monitor, damaging his outer shell. Guy and John launches Warworld at the Anti-Monitor and the Cyborg-Superman, with the rest of the Corps trapping them in a force field to contain the explosion, which damages both of them. Superman-Prime then throw the two of them into space and proceeds to attack everyone around him. One of the Guardians uses himself as a bomb to kill Superman-Prime, although the explosion sends Superman-Prime into the Multiverse. Without Henshaw to control them, the Manhunters shut down. Grabbing a discarded power skull, Hal Jordan drains Sinestro's power ring of energy, forcing a fist fight between the Sinestro and the two humans. Despite a few good blows, Hal and Kyle ultimately defeat Sinestro, placing him under arrest. Deprived of their leader and power battery, the Sinestro Corps retreats. A New Ion Witnessing the creation of the new Ion, Superman-Prime confronts him and they fight in the skies above New York. The pair are matched in terms of power until the fight moves into a Nuclear Power Plant where Sodam Yat's Daxamite physiology causes him to be severely weakened by the lead present in the reactor. As he tries to escape the power plant, Ion is impaled with a lead rod by Prime. His powers diminished by lead poisoning, Sodam Yat continues to fight but Superman-Prime gains the upper hand, beating him seemingly to death. Still holding Sodam Yat in one hand, Superman-Prime turns his attention to the rest of the Corps. The Blackest Night Ganthet and Sayd reveal to the four Earth Green Lanterns the final verse of the prophecy, known as the “Blackest Night”, which reveals that four more Corps, each based on a different color, will be created in the future and that war will break out between the seven Corps until they destroy each other and the universe, leading to the "Blackest Night". Hal travels to Coast City and warns the populace to flee, but everyone refuses to leave, and set up green lights in support of Hal and the Corps. Sinestro then attacks Hal and reveals that his plan all along was to make the Guardians approve the use of lethal force and make the universe fear the Green Lantern Corps. Sinestro uses his Manhunters to drain Hal and Kyle's power rings, forcing them to fight on the ground. In New York, the Anti-Monitor begins to create a wall of anti-mater which consumes everything it touches. The Guardians arrive on Earth and attack the Anti-Monitor, damaging his outer shell. Guy launches Warworld at the Anti-Monitor and the Cyborg-Superman like a grenade, which damages both of them. Superman-Prime then throw the two of them into space and proceeds to attack everyone around him. One of the Guardians uses himself as a bomb to kill Superman-Prime, although the explosion sends Superman-Prime into the Multiverse. Hal and Kyle fight Sinestro hand to hand and, after taking control of the Manhunters, place Sinestro under arrest. The remaining Sinestro Corps members flee into space. The Cyborg-Superman's head is retrieved by several Manhunters, who rebuild him against his will. In the aftermath of the war, the Guardians decide to bring the second of the new laws into affect. After realizing that the "Blackest Night" prophecy will come to pass, Ganthet and Sayd depart after creating a blue power ring with the intention of creating their own Corps. The Anti-Monitor finds itself on a dark planet and is transformed by an unknown force into a Black Power Battery. Heroes *Guardians of the Universe *Green Lantern Corps *Ion Villains *Sinestro Corps *Manhunter Cult *Parallax Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Sinestro_Corps_War *http://www.comicvine.com/sinestro-corps-war/39-50650/ Category:Events